My Mate And Cubs
by KenlosXCargan
Summary: Stiles is 16 and pregnant with the most wanted fugitive in Beacon Hills. What will Sheriff Stilinski Stiles do to Derek when he finds out that Derek got his son pregnant? Mpreg Established Sterek!


_A/N:__ Okay this is my first Teen Wolf story and its about my favorite pairing Sterek! I have read a lot of Sterek fanfiction stories and really like the stories. So I decided to give a go on my first story for this fandom and couple. I am originally a Big Time Rush writer and a Cargan , Kenlos and Kames shipper. So enough about that now on to the story!_

_Summary:__ Derek and Stiles have been together for 8 months now and just found out a big surprise that they were not expecting at all. The problem with this surprise is that Stiles is 16 and Derek is 24 and a fugitive that the Sheriff is after who is surprisingly is his boyfriend father._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't know own Teen Wolf nor the actors._

Chapter 1

Derek POV

I was in my room waiting for my boyfriend Stiles while he was in the restroom doing a pregnancy test. I asked him to do a test because his smell was becoming different, he was getting morning sickness, a lot of mood swings and a lot of weird cravings. At first he was hesitant on doing the test before I told him that for werewolves human male mates it is possible to get pregnant so he is taking it. I know that males don't usually can get pregnant but werewolves males mates can get pregnant which I learned from my parents when I was younger but I didn't think I needed to know that information because I that time I was dating Kate Argent and never imagined my self with a boyfriend, but what can I say after what Kate did to my family and I first saw Stiles I knew I really loved him and not Kate. There are pros and cons if Stiles is pregnant with my cubs so I made the list in mind off all of them:_ Pros: No one can claim Stiles for their own. Nor other werewolfs in the same pack can make a move on the Alpha's mate when that mate becomes pregnant. He is the love of my life. I can't imagine my life without him. He has more energy than me which helps me keep active all the time. With him being pregnant I can have a family again. I can finally let the world know that I am in love with Stile Stilinski. I can marry him now._

But the cons in our relationship is:_ I am 8 years older than him and we have already had sex and its consider as rape in the state of California to have sex with a minor. I am consider a fugitive in the eyes of all the people who live in Beacon Hills. His father is the Sheriff and is after me to kill me and when he finds out that his son is pregnant with my cubs I know he won't rest till he capture me and make sure that I rot in jail. His best friend Scott does not know we are together and I don't know how he will react when he finds out that he is pregnant with my cubs. But the biggest problem like I said before is Sheriff Stilinski Stiles father. _

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the restroom door open so I looked up and saw Stiles standing at the door with the test in his hands which were shaking furiously and I also could smell fear, excitement, and nervousness radiating off of him.

"Stiles baby come sit down here with me" I told him.

So he did he sat next to me on the bed and that is when I took the test out of his shaky hands and saw the blue plus sign on the stick. Stiles was pregnant with my cub or cubs. So that means I have to take him to the doctor to make sure every thing is going in the right direction of the pregnancy. But Stiles was still shocked that he just found out that he was pregnant, but I did tell him to not be to surprise that he was.

"Stiles babe what's wrong ?" I asked him.

"I'm pregnant! Derek I'm 16 years old guy and pregnant! That's is what wrong! And to top it off the other father is wanted "dead or alive " for murderous he did not commit! How you think I am feeling right now?

"Okay Stiles I know it seems that we might have some problems but we can figure this all out when the time comes so don't worry about it" I said trying to convince him that everything is going to be okay especially since he is pregnant and stress can harm him and the baby or babies.

"Derek what am I going to tell my father when he sees my stomach getting bigger? I can't tell him that I am pregnant and the other father is Derek fucking Hale hell kill you and what would Scott do when he also finds out about you getting me pregnant?"

"Ill deal with both of them when the times comes but for now you need some rest and I have some things I have to handle" I said.

"Okay but Der- bear could you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Stiles asked

"Of course I'll do anything for you my little prince" I said to Stiles.

Stiles started to call me Der bear when we started dating and started to call him my little prince because that is what he is to me my little prince.

I got on the bed and I laid next to Stiles and moved him closer to me. I started to hold Stiles till his breath was even enough that I could tell he was sleeping soundly.

I didn't want to tell Stiles that someone was listening to our conversation the whole time we were in the room and I also knew that person was going to be waiting for me by my car which I parked 7 streets over.

When I was content that Stiles was asleep I got up and gave a kiss to Stiles forehead and than to his stomach where he is carrying my cub or cubs. I climb out the window with a smile on my face and started to walk to my car. When I got there I was surprised not to see the person I was expecting to see there. I was kind of happy even though I knew me and Stiles were going to have to deal with that person sooner or later.

I was about to open the door to my car when I was grabbed from behind and got slammed to my car hood and felt something cold around my wrist.

" Derek Hale you are under arrest whatever you say or do well be used against you in a court of law" Sheriff Stilinski said.

Even though I wanted to break free I couldn't because this man was the sheriff but most importantly the father of the most important person in my life and the grandpa of my cubs. He put me in the back of his police car. He got in to the driver seat and started to drive down to the station to book me. There was an awkward silence before the sheriff stopped his car and took me out of the car we already had arrived at the station.

When we walked in all the officers that were on duty at the time looked at the sheriff walking in with me with wide open mouth because usually when they try to catch me I am not that easy to be caught I like to take them on a wild goose chase until they give up and leave. He walked me to the back of the station to a door that lead to a confined room. We walked in and he closed the door behind him and he sat me down in the chair that was facing a window that I knew where other officers were going to be listening to our conversation or on the look out if the sheriff needs back up. He walked to the other side of the table and slammed his hands on the table furiously.

"TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T CHARGE YOU WITH INVOUNTARY RAPE HALE " Sheriff Stilinski screamed at me.

If I answered his question in knew he would be more furious with me and he wouldn't like the answer to the question either.

I could smell that the sheriff was getting inpatient with me not answering him. Four minutes had past before he had enough. He grabbed me from my shirt and lifted me up from the chair.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION AND I EXPECT YOU TO ANSWER IT HALE!"

" If I answer your question you wouldn't like it and you would used it against me sir!"

The Sheriff let me go free and I sat down. He was running his hands through his hair frustrated with my answer.

"I be back later I need to do some phone calls and when I come back I want you to answer my questions!" the sheriff said and walked out of the room leaving me alone.

I didn't know what I am going to tell the sheriff that wouldn't make him more upset with me. I know I cant lose the love of my life nor my cubs.


End file.
